


Sleepy Kili

by stars28



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome bro Fili, Gen, Sleep-deprived Kili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars28/pseuds/stars28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili couldn't sleep in an empty room, it was too quiet, unnervingly so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Kili

Kili could feel his eyelids slipping shut. He jerked upwards, forcing his eyes to stay open, as he tried with all his effort to concentrate on the words being said by Thorin. He knew he had to pay attention because Thorin would no doubt ask him about it, but he was so tired.

He glanced around the room to see if anyone had noticed his slip-up. It seemed that no one had. Good. Everyone - including Fili - were now listening to Bard, who was now Master of Laketown. Kili honestly thought that the man who'd sheltered them was a better leader than the previous one. He seemed fairer and more sensible.

"...That concludes this meeting for today." Thorin said.

Kili sighed, thank Mahal it was over. Maybe he could rest now. As everyone packed their things away, he let himself drift off at last, his head nodding forward.

"Kili!"

"Hmpf?" He said, opening his eyes. Why couldn't they just let him sleep?

"Were you sleeping during the meeting?" His Uncle said, "You know you need to know how Erebor is run."

"I know Uncle." He nodded.

"You can't afford to sleep during meetings Kili! I've told you that before!"

His Uncle had, when Kili had fallen asleep in a meeting, at those times when only being able to fall asleep if there was someone else in the room beat him. He had gotten used to having people around when he slept during the Quest, when he'd had no choice. The Battle of Five Armies had been won and then suddenly Kili had his own room, which, while something he'd wished for during the early part of the Quest, was no use to him now. He couldn't sleep in an empty room, it was too quiet, unnerving so.

Kili nodded again, "Can I go now?"

The room was silent, the type that Kili hated with a passion as they usually meant that he wouldn't be able to sleep, because everyone, apart from Fili, who was waiting for Kili.

"Yes, you can." Thorin motioned to the doorway with a huff.

He went over to his brother, who looked at him suspiciously.

"What did Uncle want?" Fili asked.

As they began to walk to their rooms, Kili answered, "He just wanted to know if I had slept during the meeting. I told him that I hadn't."

Fili laughed, "Obviously not!"

"I hadn't!"

"Sure. Whatever you say Kili." His brother said.

Kili gave his brother a fake smile as they began to chat about other things. He was glad that Fili believed him. He hadn't told Fili or Thorin about his trouble sleeping because they had Erebor to concentrate on, they had to rebuild their new home and establish new alliances with other kingdoms. They hadn't got the time to worry about a single dwarf who couldn't sleep at night.

They arrived at their rooms - Kili's was next to Fili's room. Kili smiled and said 'bye' to his brother before disappearing into his bedroom.

* * *

When Kili got to the dining room the next morning, there was an uproar for some reason. He sat down heavily on a chair next to Fili, Kili dropping his head on to his arms.

"What's going on?" Kili asked, his voice muffled by his position.

"Something has happened, I don't really know what," Fili replied, "Thorin's stressing out. But that's no different to normal really."

Kili huffed out a laugh, looking up from his arms, and nicked a piece of meat off Fili's plate.

"Hey! Stop it!" His brother complained.

He laughed again, slipping the piece of meat into his mouth. Kili started to nab another piece off Fili's plate, but his brother slapped his hand away.

"Get your own Kili!"

"Fine." Kili grinned, getting up to get food. He was hungry after having a night of no sleep, as usual.

* * *

"KILI!"

His brown eyes flew open and he saw his Uncle staring at him disappointedly. Oh. He'd fallen asleep. But it had felt so good. He growled silently. Why wouldn't he let him sleep? Wait, he'd fallen asleep in a meeting. Mahal, he was in trouble now.

"Why were you sleeping during this meeting?!" Thorin demanded.

Kili felt his hackles rise. None of them knew about the constant need for sleep and how he was unable to sleep in his room. He ground his teeth in an effort not to snap back at his Uncle. He couldn't tell them, they would be disappointed in him.

"Because I was tired Uncle." He said, wanting to get this over and done with quickly.

"Sleep at night then."

"I can't." Kili said, glaring at his Uncle. Logically, he knew it wasn't Thorin's fault, but he couldn't help it. He was tired.

"Of course you can." Uncle said.

"I can't! I just can't! Leave me alone!" Kili snapped harshly as he got up and stormed out of the room.

* * *

Fili was outside Kili's room. He knocked, saying, "Kili? Are you alright?"

There was no sound from his brother. Fili frowned, he wanted to see if Kili had recovered from earlier. Quietly, he opened the door and slipped in the crack. Kili's bedroom was almost dark, the only light was a candle next to Kili's bed. He could see the vaguest of outlines as his eyes adjusted to the dim light and he saw his brother curled in a ball against the wall on his bed.

"Kili," He said sympathetically, going to sit down on the bed, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Kili said, stubbornly.

Fili was quiet for a moment before trying a second time.

"Come one Kili, tell me - you'll feel better."

"No I won't," His brother said, "Because my problem is the fact that I can't sleep in this room."

"Why not? The bed's comfy enough. And you've got the entire room to yourself, you don't have to share it with anyone."

"And  _there's_  the problem..."

"What? Not having to share your room with anyone?"

Kili nodded, "The room is too quiet. It's like the silence itself has a noise. Do you know what I mean? Or do you just thing I'm crazy?"

Fili put his arm around Kili's shoulders and pulled him into a reassuring hug before saying, "No, I don't think you're crazy...because I used to have a similar problem when we first moved in here. I just couldn't sleep. I used to wander the halls."

Kili laughed quietly, "Did you really?"

He nodded, "Yes, and no one noticed, which made it worse, so trust me when I say, you need some help."

Fili's brother looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, "You're probably right Fee, but I don't want to tell Thorin or anyone else from the Company."

"I'll help then." Fili said, smiling, relieved that his brother had accepted help, "I'll sleep in here tonight."

"Thank you."

* * *

Kili woke up gradually. He'd had a night's worth of sleep and he felt better; better than he did when he had caught a nap somewhere relatively busy, yet unnoticeable. He stretched his arms out and hit something.

"Urgh, do you mind Kili? That was not the ideal way to wake up." Fili grumbled, rubbing his nose.

"Fili? Why are you here?" He asked.

"Because you can't sleep in an empty room? And so I offered to sleep here last night?"

"Oh yeah, I remember now," Kili grinned, "Thanks."

His brother shrugged, "Its fine. Now let's go for breakfast."

"Sure."

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is adorable. :) Anyway, tell me what you thought in a comment - the box won't hurt you, I promise! - or leave me a kudos. I do enjoy those.


End file.
